The Kanto Adventure
by Samyueru
Summary: Female Ashley Ketchum starts her journey at age fourteen, she embarks on a wonderful journery filled with love and excitement and a bit of danger, what will she encounter while traveling with her trusty Growlithe, her starter pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Kanto Adventure!**

 **Summary: _Her name is Ashley Ketchum, the daughter of Delia Ketchum. Her mother is rather protective of her only daughter and had asked Professor Oak, the researcher that gives starter pokemon out to brand new trainers, a special request in the case of the starter pokemon for her daughter, what she got surprised her in almost every way, making her journey start out differently but rather smartly._**

 **Note: As it said in the summary, this will be a female Ash Ketchum story, I was interested in the idea since there aren't that many female Ash fanfiction, and I was in the mood what with reading other fanfictions and playing my ds. Not sure if I'll put Ashley in a pairing with anybody, maybe a bit later when she's older, which means I'll be following the other pokemon regions as well. I'm only getting her the best pokemon out there and this story is still following the anime which means she'll get Pidgey instead of Pidgeotto, and the three starter pokemon and butterfree, but she'll have other pokemon as well and the girl in this story will be a lot smarter in this fanfic than Ash ever actually is. There'll be some long chapters and some not long, don't know worry though, I'll try to update as much as I'm able to now that I got a laptop. Hope you guys enjoy, and please leave out any negative comments, if you don't like how it's written then stop reading, also if I have any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix to the best of my abilities, also, I don't think Ashley will get Pikachu in this story, but if you rather she still catch it, I'll put up a poll for you guy's to vote on. Which will be as soon as this chapter is loaded and everyone had reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

A young girl of fourteen years old is currently in her room watching a document on the Kanto Pokemon starters which consists of Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, and Squirtle, the water type. She had a straight black hair that had bangs to match with brown eyes.

She didn't know which Pokemon she wanted, just that all of them were a good choice. She didn't know her mother had gone up to Professor Oak so she was trying to decide which starter she wanted. Her door to her bedroom opened and her mom popped her head in, "Ashley, sweetie, you need to get ready for bed if your going to bed early, I also made sure to set my alarm to wake to get me to wake you up early since you have a habit of accidentally breaking yours in your sleep." She said teasingly, making her daughter huff at her but nodded.

"Alright mom, I'll go to bed now since I want to get an early head start than Gary." She said cheekily, making her mother giggle at her daughter's exclaim.

Ashley climbed into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, her mother woke her up at precisely seven o'clock in the morning. Getting dressed and wearing her favorite purple sneakers, she immediately went out the door with a "Be back soon Mom!" And started a light jog towards the lab. She smiled excitedly when she saw a couple of Pidgey's flying up above with a content trill and giggled as she pushed herself faster and finally made it to the lab after few minutes. She knocked on the door for a second then went inside.

"Hey Professor Oak, it's Ashley Ketchum, I'm here for my starter pokemon, did I beat Gary here?" She asked when the old man came into the room and smiled at her. "You certainly did beat my grandson this morning, which means you have the element surprise if and when you two decide to have a pokemon battle, now follow me to the back room where you shall receive your starter pokemon." He said to her. She followed him eagerly. She looked inside the room only to find four pokeballs instead of the usual three and turned to Professor Oak in confusion. "Professor, why are there four pokeballs instead of the usual three?" She asked him.

He gave her a light chuckle at her inspection. "I'm glad you asked, you see, your mother, Delia, made a special request on a different pokemon for your starter since she was worried about your protection out in the real world now that you'll be seen as an adult as soon as you become a licensed pokemon trainer. Why don't you see what pokemon it is, and use this Pokedex to scan it if you're curious." He said as he handed her a red Pokedex.

She took the dex in her left hand and used her right to throw the Pokeball out in the air. "Go Pokeball!" A light flashed and a small four-legged shape came out with a bark. "Growl!" It was a Growlithe, a fire type with reddish-orange fur with black stripes and a fluffy tail. She pointed her Pokedex towards the pup. **"Growlithe, the puppy Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space. This Growlithe is male and its move set is a bite, roar, and Ember."** Dexter explained. She smiled brightly at the pokemon in awe and bent down to her knees. She held her hand out for it to sniff. "Hi Growlithe, my name is Ashley and I'm a brand new trainer, I was wondering if you'd like to become my friend and partner." She said hopefully.

The puppy pokemon gave her a teasing growl and then licked her hand unexpectedly, making her giggle at the feel of the tongue. She gingerly picked the Growlithe up in her arms and gave the Professor a wide smile. "Thank you, Professor, I promise to take good care of Growlithe no matter what." She promised him. He gave her a smile then handed out a small box with five other pokeballs and a badge case. She took her pokeballs and put them in her bag along with her badge case and took the wrapped box curiously. " What's this Professor?" She asked him. He gave her a smirk. " Why don't you open it." Curious along with Growlithe, they both looked inside the box only to see a fire stone. She gasped. "Wait, Professor Oak, why are you giving me this?" She asked him, shocked, growlithe barked excitedly.

"This Firestone is, of course, an evolution stone and Growlithe requires said stone to be able to evolve into Arcanine once it finally reached it's potential." He explained. Ashley made sure to gingerly put inside at the bottom of her bag where it can't easily fall out and bowed to Professor Oak. "Thank you sure, I promise that you won't regret this gift to me." She said gratefully. He chuckled at her and patted her on the head, "Don't thank me, do thank your mother Ashley, she used her savings into making sure you had this special request for protection." She gave him a wide grin and shook her head, " I will Professor."

* * *

She giggled when Growlithe gave her a lick on her chin as they continued down to her mother's. "Say Growlithe." She said, catching his attention. He yipped at her curiously. "My dream is to become one of the top Elite Pokemon trainers, and I was hoping you'd be right there with me along with any other pokemon friends we get along the way?" She asked him shyly. He barked at her in agreement making her smile. " Alright then, that's our dream, after we go see my mom, we'll go catch at least a pokemon or two on our way to the Pewter City Gym, which specializes in rock type pokemon, so on our way out, we'll train for a few weeks until then." He barked in agreement and wagged his tail at the word training.

She finally made it to her mom's house in about thirty minutes later and walked inside, Growlithe looking around curiously. "Mom, I'm back!" Ashley shouted. She heard footsteps from the kitchen and her mother came in with a smile. "Oh Ashley, I'm glad you made it in time, did everything go okay at Professor Oak's?" Ashley nodded to her mom and gave her a hug. "He told me what you did to get me Growlithe, thank you so much mom, I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure he's grown to his potential." She said and bent down to Growlithe's level. "Hey Growlithe, this is my mom, she's one of the reason's I want to become a good trainer." She said happily, making her mother giggle at her daughter.

Growlithe wagged his tail happily at seeing his trainer's mother before and gave a long sniff around her legs, memorizing her scent. Delia knelt down a bit and gave Growlithe a rub behind his ear, making him thumb his tail excitedly.

"Well mom, I got to get started on moving if I want to beat Gary." She gave a wave to her mother as her and her Growlithe started walking.

She smiled widely when her and her starter pokemon entered route 1 and gave a happy giggle which Growlithe gave a bark. "So what would be good to have on our team is a water type and perhaps a flying and fighting type. So what do you say Growlithe to getting some new friends?" She asked the pup who wagged his tail in agreement. They continued to walk around until finally what looked to be Pidgey flew to a stop in front of them started pecking around the ground curiously.

Ashley immediately took her pokedex out. **"Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon, a rather common sight in the forests and woods, It flaps it's wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand to protect themselves from others."** Ashley grinned at the bird, it was watching her since the pokedex made a sound.

"Alright Growlithe, lets catch it and make it our first battle, what do you say buddy?" She asked her starter. He barked out a challenge and jumped to stand in front of the bird in a battle stance. The bird squawked a challenge of it's own and fluffed it's feathers, facing Growlithe and flapped it's wings in the air. Ashley could see the bird was preparing for what seems to be a powerful gust. "Growlithe don't let that Pidgey use it's gust and use Ember!" She said firmly. The pup barked affirmative and puffed in a huge breath and blew out small balls of fire that quickly hit the bird, making it squawked out in pain and started moving forward fast, it's beak flashing white as a sign of it using peck. "Dodge and use tackle, Growlithe!"She shouted.

The pup did as commanded and started running, effectively dodging the peck and gave a running start, ramming into the bird with a solid hit. it lay dizzily a bit on the ground, making Ashley grin in vistory, taking out a pokeball, she threw it in Pidgey's direction, the ball flashed red as it hit the bird head on. It shook, once, twice, then a third time it pinged and it was still. Ashley gave a wide grin and bent to take her pokeball and bent down to Growlithe's level, he was breathing heavily but otherwise, he was fine. She took out two bowls and filled them with water, she pushed one towards Growlithe who happily lapped up the water.

She threw the pokeball in the air and Pidgey came out with a chirp. it had some scratches on it but she noticed it didn't seem to be in pain. "Hi there Pidgey, my name is Ashley and this is my friend and starter Growlithe, I was wondering if you would be willing to join my team to hopefully one day become a Elite Trainer in the world."She asked the bird hopefully. The bird observed the human girl before it and eyed the Growlithe and saw it seemed it be in a good shape and remembered the battle from before and knew the girl was good. Having decided, the bird chirped yes and flew to the girls shoulder. Ashley grinned happily and rubbed the bird's chest. "Thank you Pidgey, You have no idea how much that you agreeing to be our friend meant to me. I was wondering, if you wouldn't if I scanned my pokedex to see what moves and what gender you are?" She asked, holding out the device.

Pidgey gave a nod and sat still as the girl pointed the pokedex in it's direction. **"Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon, this Pidgey is female and has the moves Peck, sand attack, and gust."**

She put the pokedex away and gave the bird a gentle rub, smiling when she cooed happily. "You know, I should give you guys some names, I'd like to be able to call you out in a crowd without getting confused."She said as Pidgey and Growlithe looked to her. "Alright for Pidgey I have the name Esther, its the meaning of a beautiful star that lives outside of our home planet. What do you think?" Pidgey stood for a bit before giving out a chirp saying she liked the name Esther. Ashley grinned and faced Growlithe. "Alright, I got Caleb, it means dog in Hebrew." Growlithe looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head no. Ashley frowned and continued to think up names she knew of. She snapped her fingers, making her starter look at her. " I got it, how about Conall, it means strong as a wolf in Irish." She said. Growlithe tried out the name and barked in agreement, liking the name very much.

"Alright, Esther and Conall it is. I'm so happy that you guys like the names. Now, we'll move on a bit more and find a lake that we can camp next too, we'll be looking for a water type pokemon for our first gym in Pewter city gym, which specializes in rock type, so we'll be training for a few weeks till then." Esther and Conall nodded at the plan and followed their trainer onward.

* * *

 **Trainer: Ashley ketchum**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Esther(Pidgey: flying type}: Peck, Sand attack, gust. Level 5**

 **Conall{Growlithe: Fire type}: Tackle, Ember, Growl. Level 6**

 **Pokemon in this story will level up as they either battle or their catching a pokemon or when they train. This story is a bit different but it'll follow the cannon in the anime soon, which means that Brock and Misty shall be in the story soon, now the starter choice is a bit different, which is exactly what I'm hoping for. And yes this is a female Ash Ketchum story, no gender bending or any of the sort, she was born as a girl. though this story will not follow the cannon all the way, yeah she has a different starter, but she'll be smarter, sentisive, more protective than anything else. I'm thinking of her pairing her with someone in the Kanto Region but I have no clue who I should pair her up with, so please review if you want. I know I said in the beginning of the story that I would wait to pair her up with someone, but since she's fourteen in this story. I'd figured if she's the more mature version of Ash, why not pair her up in a relationship, there won't be sex in this fanfiction if your wondering, the relationship will be much more innocent, there'll be dates, a few shy kisses here and there, cuddles, and such. Now if you didn't like the story, don't say anything, just stop reading, no rude/hateful comments please. If you have any questions, either PM me or review and I'll answer them as good as I possibly can. I'll try to update as much as I'm able to, now the situation with Pikachu, do you guys want me to make Ashley catch him? I plan on making a voting poll for you guys to vote on whether or not she should catch Pikachu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is chapter two to Pokemon Kanto Adventure, yeah it's rather soon than how I usually take to updating a chapter, but I enjoy pokemon more than anything else and plus thanks to the internet, it's easy to write a story related to Pokemon. I know there are some mistakes in chapter one which will be fixed soon, I promise, just not at the moment, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. and thanks to the quick voting, Ashley will catch Pikachu like in the show, I just have to figure out where and how she should catch Pikachu, maybe when we finally reach to the part of the season in the episode of Pikachu Goodbye, she can catch Pikachu. Just figured it would be more durable to the story if it went that way. of course there are some changes but the story will follow the cannon of the show, so yes, she'll be getting Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, instead of Misty catching Horsea, Ashley will be catching it, I have some plans for Misty in this story, she'll be a bit different in this story as well. But some things will remain the same with her, they will be meeting Brock since he's the first gym in Kanto that Ashley will be challenging in, whether he'll travel with the girls remains a surprise, you just have to wait and read to find out. Now enough talk, we'll be resuming the story, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon** **Chapter Two: New Friends and Meeting Spearow**

Ashley stretched her arms and giggled when Conall tried to copy her and ended up tripping over his own paws. Esther was currently in her Pokeball since she didn't feel like flying. "Alright buddy lets go find a lake and catch ourselves a Magikarp." She said excitedly as Conall barked in agreement. After passing many Pidgey's, and Rattata's, they finally spotted a lake and there seems to be a redheaded girl that looked to be her age was currently throwing a Magikarp back into the water in frustration. "Hello there," Ashley said, making the girl jump at the sudden noise.

The redhead gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone else was out here." She said. Ashley just gave her a smile. "That's alright, say my name is Ashley Ketchum and this is my partner Conall. I was wondering if it would be alright for us to fish here?" She asked her. The girl smiled. "Of course you can, I have to warn you though, there's mostly Magikarp in this area. My name's Misty Waterflower by the way." She explained. Ashley just gave Misty a wide grin as she got her old fishing rod ready. "That's just the pokemon I wanted to catch for my team, I just love their evolution form, which is called Gyarados." Misty gave off a shiver at that making Ashley raise her brow at her.

"Afraid of them?" She asked her. Misty nodded. "Yeah, ever since I saw one when I was a little girl, their appearance terrified me and the stories I heard about them afterward didn't help." She explained. Ashley hummed as she released her fishing pole into the lake. Misty gave the other girl a look. "So what are your goals while traveling?" She asked her. Ashley turned her eyes while paying attention to her fishing rod. "Well, first is to get my pokemon strong so it would be easier to travel anywhere, which I can do by battling gyms and getting their badges. I've prepared myself before I left, making sure to know the rules and how different they are from a regular battle, after that, I'm not sure, maybe challenge the league or something, maybe take a year off after the gyms to get stronger before the league, I'd like to be strong enough to get there, unlike others from my hometown, who only wants to rush ahead of things unprepared." She explained and hummed to herself while looking to see Conall huffed next to her.

Misty sighed and turned to her own rod, knowing it was useless to get any pokemon, not Magikarp. Guess she would have to get moving soon. She jumped when she heard Ashley gave an excited yell and saw her pole shaking and moving around in the water. Conall barked readily as a big dark red Magikarp jumped out of the water with a splash. Conall barked out a challenge for his human and the Magikarp accepted with a bellow. "Alright, Conall get ready and use tackle attack on that Magikarp!" She said sternly. Conall nodded his head in affirmative and took a running start and managed to slam into the fish pokemon. Conall yelped in surprise when the water type dodged using splash. Ashley just grinned and said, "Ember Conall." Conall barked, inwardly he was confused as to why his human asked him to use a fire attack on a water type but did as he was asked and blew out a strong burst of fireballs.

The Magikarp bellowed out in pain as flashes of fire burned through its scales, burned by the ember. Ashley grinned in triumph as the fire move did its job, slowing it down. "Now Conall, use tackle full power!" She said a bit loudly. Conall barked and gave out a burst of speed as he slammed into the fish pokemon, effectively making it a bit dazed. Taking out a Pokeball, Ashley threw it hard enough and the Magikarp was sucked in. All three present watched, tense as the ball shook once, twice, and then finally after the third time, it binged, making it a successful catch. Conall took the ball in his and went up to his human, tail wagging as she gave him a gentle rub on the head. "Thanks, Conall, you did a good job," Ashley said. Conall barked and sat near her. Ashley grinned at Misty, who grinned back at her. "I see you managed to get what you wanted," Misty said cheerfully.

Ashley shook her head yes excitedly. "Yup, now to introduce ourselves, come on out Magikarp." She said as she threw it's Pokeball out in the air. The redfish pokemon jumped out into the lake with a bellow and gave her a look. "Hello there, My name is Ashley Ketchum and this Growlithe, his name is Conall and I was wondering, how would you feel about being on my team to become one of the strongest pokemon out there?" She bent down close to its level with a smile and waited for Magikarp's response.

Magikarp stared at his new trainer thoughtfully and looked to Growlithe, Conall, he was called and thought if she were to have a Growlithe at her side that she must be a good trainer. It would be nice to be able to evolve, he was actually one of the strongest Magikarp in that lake and was close to evolving, The Growlithe looked decently strong and healthy and seemed to be happy at her side, so he made his decision, he was going with the human, his Ashley for now on. He bellowed out excitedly jumping up and down to let her know he says yes. Ashley grinned happily. "Oh thank you so much Magikarp, you have no idea how much that means to me. I promise I'll do my very best to help you get as strong as you need to and whenever you evolve, I got this TM scald that you could learn, I know that it's unusual to have this TM's so early on my journey, but my mother thought if my pokemon made a certain achievement that I could reward them with a new move gave me at least four TM's to start with. Would it be okay if I scanned you with the Pokedex to see where you're at?" She asked him. Magikarp gave her a nod.

She bought out the Pokedex and pointed towards the pokemon. **"Magikarp, the fish pokemon. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that currently exists today, this pokemon is male and is on level 15, moves currently known are splash and tackle."** Misty looked at Ashley in shock. "How you got so lucky Ashley, I'll never know, he's so close to evolving." She exclaimed, Ashley, grinned at Misty but turned back to Magikarp. "Say Magikarp, how do you feel about having your own name? Like I mentioned before, my friend Growlithe here is named Conall and I have a female Pidgey named Esther." Ashley suggested. Magikarp thought for a moment, maybe having a name that fit his final evolution form would be perfect, he gave his new trainer a nod. Ashley grinned and started thinking for a moment of any names that sounded good. " Hmm, let's see...ah I got it, how about Poseidon?" It's part of one of the legends of a sea God, one with extraordinary powers that ruled the ocean." She said. Magikarp bellowed out his approval at the name.

Ashley stood up with a smile and nodded. "Alright, we're all set for training the next two weeks. Since it looks as though there won't be any lakes or anything water related, I want you prepared with the others come the time we challenge the gym. So we'll be setting up camp here." She said. Ashley paused a bit after both Conall and Poseidon gave her a nod of approval of her plan and she turned towards Misty."I'm so sorry for ignoring you for a bit there. I was wondering, are you traveling anywhere specifically?" Ashley asked her. Misty shook her head. "No, I'm just traveling around the world, I'm hoping to become a strong water pokemon master. I actually partially own the Cerulean gym with my sister's but we had a fight and I just really don't want to face them anytime soon until I proved them that I am a good trainer." Misty explained.

Ashley gave her a look. "Say, why not travel with me? It's better than being the only person around despite being surrounded by your pokemon, and since you said you're a gym leader in a way, we don't have to be in Cerulean town for me to take a battle. we could just pick a Pokemon center after my first gym battle and use their battlegrounds." She suggested. Misty looked at her rather happily. Ashley gasped in shock when she was suddenly pounced on and red hair all over her face, Poseidon, and Conall laughing at her all the while. "Oh thank you thank you, of course, I love to travel with you. we may have to stop for a bit in viridian town for supplies and for me to sell my bike." Misty said. Ashley gave out a nod to her plan and they all got out the camping supplies and got ready for the night.

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER:**

Ashley was satisfied with her pokemon. Conall was doing a fantastic job boosting up his speed, defense, and attacks. He even learned a new move that she taught him through her Pokedex, which is called Iron Tail. it would help immensely in the Pewter City Gym. Poseidon was getting very close to evolving which meant, as soon as she taught him the scald, they would be more than ready for the gym since Esther learned steel wing and mastered the move. Misty had also improved while they were there camping. She had asked Ashley whether or not if they could train with them since she wasn't very good at that kind of thing yet. They both jumped when they suddenly notice a kid around their age running towards them with a Pokeball in hand.

"Hey, any of you wanna battle?" He asked. Ashley looked at Misty who nodded at her as she stepped forward. "I'll battle you." She said. The kid grinned at her but blushed when he realized how pretty she looked. Misty glared at the boy and made a warning sound that he noticed and backed off. He grabbed a Pokeball out of his belt and threw it in the air and a rattata came out. Ashley looked to Conall, "Want to battle buddy?" Conall gave her a bark and jumped in front of her in a battle stance, growling making the opponent's rattata shivering a little. "Alright Rattata, use tackle attack!" He shouted. "Dodge and use Ember Conall." She calmly but loud enough for her starter to hear. Conall followed the command, bending his back legs for a harder push, effectively getting out of the way of the tackle and blew out fireballs at the Rattata who screeched at being scorched.

The kid across from her growled at his pokemon's pain and shouted, "Rattata, use hyper-fang!" Ashley gaped in shock and heard her friend gasp. Rattata froze and turned to glare at his trainer. "Your Rattata is too young to know that move. It cannot use it." Ashley said in a curt tone as she carefully watched the kids reaction. He was glaring at her, hands fisted into a clinch. Apparently, with her having a Growlithe on her team, he knew he was going to loose, he wanted to prevent that. "Fine, how bout you battle two of my pokemon at once." He said. Ashley gave him an incredulous look. "Are you crazy?!" She said angrily. He smirked at her. "Are you admitting defeat then?" He said mockingly. Ashley growled and looked at Conall. He gave her a determined look and turned towards Poseidon who she had almost forgotton was still present. She turned back to the kid before her. "Alright fine, bring your other pokemon out, we can have a double battle, I'll be using my Poseidon, meaning magikarp." She answered him.

He just looked at her and then started laughing. "Oh come on, are you serious? A Magikarp? man whatever, this will be easy. Come on out Pidgeotto!" Ashley gave out a look of alarm at the pokemon that came out. it was a bit big, more normal than necessary for their species of pokemon, but she looked closer, it didn't look good, no muscle as far as her eyes could see. So combined with a strategy and strength, it's possible for them to beat the arrogant kid and his pokemon.

"Alright, lets do this guy. Conall, use ember and bite on that Rattata, Poseidon, use splash and give that Pidgeotto and tackle, full power!" She said sternly. The pokemon started moving as one, her growlithe jumping up in the air puffing out balls of flame hitting the Rattata at once and moved in close and clamped his jaws around the rattata's neck. The Rattata cried out in pain and due to the power of the ember and bite, fainted, swirls in its eyes. Poseidon, flapped around a bit in the water and used his tail to jump into the air and rushed at the bird pokemon and hit it with a hard attack that made the Pidgeotto a little daze for about a second.

The dazed look didn't last long however so the bird pokemon immediately up high in the air out of both Poseidon and Conall's reach."Pidgeotto use Gust!" He shouted. The bird pokemon before them made to move it's wing, hard. Ashley nearly gaped in shock at how the wind of Gust looked so powerful when the Pidgeotto didn't look like it. _'must have been it's wing he was working on instead it's built.'_ She thought. "Hang in tough guys, Growlithe I need you to dodge then use the move you've been working on the last week, use Irontail. Magikarp, use a splash to get in the air and give it a power tackle!" both pokemon moved in harmony making the Pidgeotto frustrated at the speed they were going. Conall was moving around it on the ground with it's glowed silver and the fish was under the water, presuming to make some force behind his splash to jump higher.

Both pokemon lunged and Pidgeotto managed to dodge Poseidon's tackle but took a strong hit from Conall's Irontail, making it screech in pain. Ashley gritted her teeth together in thought. The air is what the Pidgeotto excelled in, but other than the ground, well it would turn the battle around in her favor. she just had to get it on the ground somehow. She looked at her pokemon closely. Conall was breathing a bit, huffing in exertion but as thanks to training the last week, he was doing fine. Her Poseidon looked as though it wasn't tired as much, probably had to do with being so close to evolving and had much more experience than Conall that this must be a bit easier to handle. Now, if Poseidon had evolved during the battle, the kid before her would have to rethink everything. She just had to get he Pidgeotto to attack in their favor. Both of her pokemon looked to her and nodded, they were ready for what she had planned.

"Conall, use ember and spread it throughout the air like a tidal wave, Poseidon, full blown tackle, use splash to get yourself high into the air, full power!" She said firmly. the kid before her was panicking to himself, if they continued attacking as one and keep hitting on target, he would loose, be humilated, he could not let that happen, he then looked to the magicarp flapping around uselessly in the water. Why she had that pokemon, he had no clue, they were weak, only useful to fullfil the stomach of the bigger more stronger pokemon. Now, if he got rid of one pokemon on her side, the battle would be easier on his pokemon, his Pidgeotto was getting real worn out. "Pidgeotto, attack that Magicarp, get rid of it!" He shouted. The bird pokemon did as told, it flapped it's wings and took dive down the water with it's claws outstretched, effectively snatching the fish and flew in the air about 50 feet in the air, over the ground instead of the water.

Ashley clinched her hands in fear for her Poseidon. She wanted to call off the battle but she wanted to help her pokemon win it but it wasn't worth getting her pokemon severely hurt in the process. Just as she was getting ready to call off the battle, her Poseidon bellowed out loud as the bird let him go, falling anf falling towards the ground at a fast rate and her pokemon suddenly started glowing brightly. All over and he started to get bigger, tail getting longer and she grinned in relief, her Poseidon evolved, just in time to save himself from crushing into the ground. Poseidon landed on the ground neatly with a thud, the glow leaving his body as he roared out loud at his opponent.

The kid before them shivered at the Gyarados in fear. He totally forgot that Magikarp evolved into this pokemon. How did she get one so close to it's evolution without using the proper fishing rod he would never know, he knew though that this battle is now over for sure. Ashley smirked at her opponent across from her. "Now, lets finish this battle guys, Poseidon, use bite, Conall jump and use irontail." She said. Both of her pokemon complied to her order. moving as one with Poseidon biting the bird in it's wings, making it screech in pain and falling slightly from the air. Conall lit his tail up in silver and running towards the Pidgeotto at a breakneck speed and hit it full power on the chest, knocking it out, basically ending the battle for them.

Ashley grinned happily at her first battle. She ran to her pokemon and hugged Poseidon who purred loudly at her affections. Conall was next to her feet sitting, huffing with a proud grin. "You guy's did it, our very first battle and won. I'm so proud of you two." She said happily. She was shocked for a minute when she heard a frustrated groan and turn to see the kid she battled before had returned his Pidgeotto and was getting ready to leave. He stopped suddenly and turned his head to face her, she could see his brown eyes glaring at her. "You may have won, but there will be other battles where you could fail your pokemon for sure, then you'll see what it would be like to be humiliated." He said coldly, ignoring her pokemon growling at him warningly and left the field before they could say anything else. She turned to Misty who was holding herself warily, watching Poseidon. "Don't worry Misty, Poseidon won't hurt you, your a friend." She said cheerfully, ignoring what the boy from before said.

Misty just gave her a look, nodded but stayed where she was. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and turned to her pokemon. "Alright guys, after seeing how well you did in our first battle, it's time to up our training the next week before we finally go meet our gym battle in Pewter City. Hopefully along the way we could catch more pokemon, if we do, I want you two to help out by helping train them in speed and strength where I won't be able to achieve. Right now, we'll take a break and then by the week is over, we'll head on to Viridian City to rest and restore our supplies. we Ready?" She said, her tone firm but excited. Both of her pokemon roared in agreement to her plans and unknown to Ashley, Misty was watching her in awe. She was glad she made friends with this girl, she would become really strong if she stayed on the path she was currently on, maybe she could help her grow along the way like a sister would, she grinned and nodded to herself. She would definitely help wherever she was needed, and help keep away some perverts. Like that certain Pewter City gym leader, Brock.

* * *

 **I finally finished this chapter. Thank goodness. I should have kept writing instead of getting side track, but I had been so busy, so tired and of course my birthday on 1/22/20167 was on so I didn't have time to get it done in one go but here it is and actually quite a lot of what I usually write. I'm not sure how long until I update again but it should be a lot sooner than last time if I don't have too much stuff to do. I'm just happy though, I'm officially of age. There will be so much things for me to do. Like saving up for one thing, my best friend is looking for a place for us to move into, hopefully I'll be able to move out come the beginning of summer depending on how much I need to save and fast that will be. But I should be able to get there,maybe after I moved out, I'll started going through college,but it would have to be one class at a time and then of course I need to study before then, would need to hire a tutor for the classes I want to take. Wish me luck and please review and tell me what you guy's think of this chapter. My Ashley is at a good age to be dating but I for the life of me, cannot choose, any suggestions?**

 **Thank you for reading, sorry about not updating sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sorry for being gone for so long, I had been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to write up any chapters but this week so far has no plans so I would have some time to update my chapters this week which means I'll be busy, anything to give me something to do, to be honest. And I don't mind, it'll help with my writing, I plan on writing a book in the future, basically, put my writing and imagination to the test. But I'm going to wait until start earning money again through work and other things before I get started, right now I can just focus on my notes, I got plenty of space for at least that, thankfully. Rant over, and I'll go ahead and start this chapter for Ashley.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Ashley walked beside Misty in the field and spotted Viridian just ahead of them. "Hey Misty, look over there, Viridian City," Ashley said happily causing Misty to groan in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought it was going to take us forever to get here, what with you and your crazy training the past two weeks after your first battle." Misty teased her, making her blush. "What, I wanted to come prepared instead of heading on point like most trainers do, at least with my training schedule, I'll have more of a chance than most people would." Ashley defended herself with a sheepish smile that had Misty smirking at her friend.

Just in a few minutes, the two girls had finally managed to reach Viridian's Pokemon Center and walked inside. "Hello trainers, what can I help you with today?" A pinked haired woman behind the desk, known as Nurse Joy asked them. Ashley and Misty handed the lady their Pokeballs. "We were wondering if you could heal our Pokemon and that we could get a room for the next two nights," Ashley asked her. Nurse Joy just gave her a smile. "I can certainly do just that young lady, are you also going to want to compete in the Kanto league? Of course, it'll be two years before you can but that should give you the chance to train your Pokemon." Nurse Joy suggested to the league poster that had Ashley nodding her head frantically, giving her her Pokedex which the nurse put it in the slot and typed in the computer for a few minutes and they heard a bing sound. "Well there you have it and here are your room keys, we've been quite slow lately so we got plenty of room, and if you need to call someone, the video phones are just right over there." Nurse Joy said pointing to the phones next to them.

Ashley turned to Misty. "You can go up to our rooms, I'll meet you up there since I want to call Professor Oak and my mom." She said. Misty gave her a thankful glance before grabbing the keys and moving up the stairs. Ashley turned to the video phones and called in Professor Oak. The videophone rang a couple minutes but the man himself finally answered, making Ashley smile, "Hi Professor Oak, it's me, Ashley, I made it to Viridian City." She said to the man. Professor Oak brightened at the sight of her. "Ah Ashley, just when I was starting to get worried about you, glad to see that you're doing okay, did you needed something?" He asked her. She just shook her head. "No I'm fine, though, I wanted to tell you that I have a Gyarados, his name is Poseidon." She said to him, making his eyes wide in shock.

"What but how did you catch one? No new trainer would have been able to catch one unless it evolved during your two weeks of training did it?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, we had a battle with this kid but he used his Pidgeotto to fly my Magikarp high up in the air that would have killed him but he managed to evolve just in the nick of time, of course when I caught him, he was so close to evolving anyway's so it could have gone better." She explained to him and he nodded to show he understood. Ashley saw him hesitate for a few minutes. "What's the matter, Professor?" She asked him.

He gave her a serious stare. "Since it seems that you're handling your pokemon well, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" He asked her. "Sure I can just name it, I owe you for letting me have Growlithe as my starter and giving me the Firestone." She admitted to him with a small smile. He nodded before showing her a Pokeball. "I have here a Pokemon, I know your probably looking for a fighting type by now, but you see, this little guy, has been traded amongst a ton of trainers and abandoned more than just a few times, I just don't have the time to emotionally and physically help the little one improve, so I was wondering if you would be a dear and take him on your team, I just know with your love of Pokemon, he'll do just fine." He said explaining to her.

She gave a furious stare, not mad at him but for what the little one's mental state would be in. "I would be honored to bring him on my team Professor, you just need to send him to me, does he have a name besides his breed?" She asked him. He just shook his head. "No, I'll leave that up to you Ashley, anywho, I'll send the little guy to you now as I'm sure you're going to call your mother." He said and she nodded to him.

She watched him slid a regular Pokeball that apparently held the Machop into a slot and it disappeared in a flash and reappeared right in front of her. She held the ball up to show she got the little guy. "I got him here just fine sir, I'll report you updates whenever I can on him in the future." Professor Oak gave her a relieved smile. "Thanks, Ashley, I knew I could count on you to help out a Pokemon in need. I'll let you go so you can call your mother." He said and hanged up on her. She punched in her mom's phone number and it ranged from a few seconds until she could see her mom in a bathrobe as if she just got out of the shower.

Her mother brightens at seeing her only daughter. "Oh Ashley dear, it's so good to see that you're okay. So tell me about your journey so far, made any new friends?" She asked her daughter. Ashley gave her a smile and described her Journey in detail which took for about a half hour. "Well I'm glad you made a friend in someone like Misty, sometimes I worry about you being alone out in the world with only just you're Pokemon friends, even if they can be good company." Her mother giggled a little bit, causing Ashley to just roll her eyes at her mother's playfulness.

"I'm doing just fine mom, been training my pokemon the last two weeks and I have all the company I need, I don't think I'll need anyone else to be honest." She said but her mom just gave her a knowing smile. "Oh, you'll understand what I'm talking about when you finally meet someone in the future dear." Her mother said, causing Ashley to roll her eyes. "We'll see mom, just not right now., I'm more focused on this Journey than anything else." She said to her mother, causing the woman to giggle in amusement. "Well, mom I got a big day in the morning, what with this Pokemon Professor Oak sent me for so I'll call you when I get to the next city." She said, giving her a smile.

Her mom smiled back at her. "Okay love, I'll hear from you later, be careful out there." Her mother waved to her on the video phone and Ashley waved back, hanging up the phone.

She turned to Nurse Joy when she heard a bing, singling that their Pokemon was ready to go. "Here you go, you and your friend's Pokemon are all set. Just try not to overexert them during training, okay dear?" She said and Ashley nodded to her, grabbing her balls, putting them on her belt and carried Misty's Pokeballs on the tray to their rooms. Knocking on the door, Misty answered, hair wet from the shower. She brightens up seeing her Pokemon in Ashley's hands. "Oh thank you, Ashley, did your calls go okay?" She asked her.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, it all went okay, though I got a new Pokemon on the team, a Machop. Professor Oak wanted me to work with him since he had a bad history with trainers, being traded from trainer to trainer, some of them were apparently even hateful when upon receiving him through trade so since I needed a fighting type on my team, I accepted the deal with helping the little guy. So I'll be getting started as soon as I get up first thing in the morning." She explained to her friend who gave her a nod.

"Well I think it's wonderful your helping the little guy, I could only think how he'll feel about a new trainer so soon from the last one," Misty said with a sad tone in her voice. Ashley sighed, "yeah it's sad for sure but that's why I wanted to help him, people are honestly going to miss out on a good partner, so anyway's, we'll get to bed since we got an early morning, I'll see you sometime tomorrow Misty." She said with a wave, heading to her room for the night.

After taking a well-needed shower, she let Connall out of his ball who gave his trainer a happy bark and immediately curled up next to her on the bed. She sighed, looking at Machop's ball on her desk next to Esther's and Poseidon. "I hope he'll want to join our team, would be nice to have another friend huh Connall." She said causing his tail to wag and he gently licked her cheek, making her giggle. "I guess we'll find out when we bring him out in the morning, night Connall." She said, giving him a pat on the head and turning off the lights and closing her eyes for the night.

* * *

 **Well everyone here's the long-awaited chapter. So Ashley and Misty made it to Viridian City and Ashley got a new Pokemon, Machop. What's going to happen when she brings Machop out in the next chapter? Will he give her the benefit of the doubt or outright reject her? Only one way to find out and that's to be in tune for the next chapter. Let me know what you guy's think of this chapter and what other Pokemon she should catch.**

 **FINISHED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter some of you were probably looking forward to, now in this chapter, we'll be looking through Machop's point of view in some parts of this chapter than when we're usually looking Ashley's eyes. Hope you all like this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

MACHOP'S POINT VIEW:

It has been too long, too long he recalled ever being outside of this damned Pokeball. Too long since he was free and out with his family out in the wild before a trainer came in and sending his Pokemon to attack them and threw this blasted ball at him and the last thing he heard was his ma screaming for the trainer to give him back to her but, of course, humans couldn't understand their language, until he met this male human in a white lab coat with a white beard saying he was Professor Oak. He never met a human who had him the longest that the man did and so far he was nice, fed him on a good diet of food that he ever had before, which was berries and the rare fruit that wasn't guarded in another Pokemon's territory.

Then the man, Oak he called himself, said he might send him to this trainer he knew that was nice and treated her Pokemon the right way and actually gave them an identity they can call themselves, to differentiate themselves from the other Pokemon like them. And there's the fact that she apparently takes their training seriously so they would be pretty strong should he decided to go against them. But so far, she hasn't let him out of this damn ball ever since he felt his ball being transferred to another place he had assumed to the girl he was told about. But for now, he'll give her the benefit of a doubt for as far as he could throw her. Suddenly he could feel his ball increase in size and felt himself being released and landed on his knees, sighing softly at the feeling of actual sunlight and wind on his body and he turned around on his feet and spotted the girl and nearly blushed.

She was pretty for someone just starting out on their journey, the clothes human's apparently wear looked good against her skin, the light blue shirt and hoodie-hugging her curves just right and her hair flowed back in what he heard humans call them a ponytail style and he nearly tripped over himself when he saw her smiling at him. "Hi there Machop, not sure if Professor Oak told you this but, my name's Ashley Ketchum, I know you probably don't trust me now, but I was hoping to have a strong Pokemon like you on my team, that is if your willing?" She asked him with her hand held out to him but he stared at his Pokeball warily, staying away from it.

She looked to where he was looking and dawn realization lit up in her pretty brown eyes. "You don't like being inside your ball don't you?" She asked him. Machop blinked back at her in confusion, no one really asked in what he didn't like after being taken from his family but nonetheless, he shook his head, telling her that no, he did not like the ball at all. She bit her lip for a minute, almost bruising it in the process before her eyes lit up happily. "Well how about I make you a deal, if you decide to be on my team, I promise, you can stay by my side on this Journey, and I'll only use your ball in case of emergency, so we got a deal?" She asked him.

He thought to himself that she was a weird human he had ever met, but she was really nice so far and even offered to let him stay out of the ball while they travel along the road and to be honest, he loved that idea, maybe, just maybe, he could learn to trust this human.

 **ASHLEY'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Ashley hummed happily as she walked side by side with Machop on her way back to Misty, their training for the day had gone really well and Machop had obeyed every order she had, only hesitating every now and then when he faced her sometimes but that was just the starting point and she decided that they'll have a little counseling together from time to time just to be sure he was doing okay with everything and they were now on their way to meet up with Misty who was waiting for them outside the Pokemon Center wbefore they get ready to travel through the Viridian forest, which is crawling with bug type Pokemon. She had hopes of catching a Weedle and maybe a Scyther if she got lucky like she did with Poseidon. Suddenly she spotted Misty in front of the center, waiting for her like she thought she would.

She jogged up ahead with Machop beside her, easily keeping up with her. "Hey Misty, you didn't wait too long did you?" She asked her friend. Misty shook her head. "Not by much, only just a few minutes, so are you ready to go through Viridian forest and get that gym badge?" Misty asked her friend. Ashley just lit up excitedly. "I am so ready, you know I've been training quite hard lately so I would be able to handle the gym battle, I just know if we can get through Viridian forest with no problems, I can handle the gym battle just as well." She said a bit giggly when she noticed Machop watching her in confusion, wondering why she was so excited. She realized she needed to come up with a name for him soon, she might get him mixed up with another Machop if she wasn't careful.

Misty smirked at her friend. "Don't get too overconfident, I know you have Poseidon and all but Brock will be no pushover when it comes to a good battle, he knows what he's doing," Misty said, trying to downplay her friend's excitement a little bit, causing Ashley to pout at her.

Feeling Machop tug on her pants leg, Ashley looked down at the little guy curiously. "What's up Machop?" She asked him. He grunted a bit and pointed the other way, in the direction of the Viridian forest. Misty chuckled in response. "I think he wants to get started on the traveling Ash," Misty said to her and Machop nodded almost happily causing both girls to grin at his excitement. "Do we got everything ready Misty?" Ashley asked her friend. Misty nodded. "Yeah, we just need to go ahead and get ready to leave for Viridian Forest, please tell me you're not going to catch any bug pokemon while we're there?" Misty asked her with a scared look, shivering at the thought.

Ashley giggled at her friend. "I might since having at least one or two bug pokemon would be good for the team, always gotta expand it, gives me more chance with the league if anything else." She answered. Misty just groaned. "Fine, just don't expect me to be friends with them in any way," Misty said with a warning glare. Ashley just chuckled at her and nodded and she looked down at Machop. "Alright Machop, my friend, we can go now." She said and gave a wide smile at his excitement of finally leaving Viridian city and spend some time in a forest.

Both girls and Pokemon made their way through the city and finally came upon the entrance of the forest and Ashley turned to see Misty gulping fearfully, her fear of bug Pokemon showing through. Ashley put her arm around Misty's shoulders. "Don't worry Misty, you'll be just fine, I'll be with you every step of the way, who knows, maybe this forest could help you out as well," Ashley said with a teasing grin that had Misty glaring at her. "Pfft, as if. You can catch bug Pokemon, but don't expect me to do it." Misty said with a huff, causing Ashley to sigh and look down to Machop who gave her a confused look. She just giggled at his tilted head and all three made their way into the forest that would surely change the way of their journey, hopefully in a good way.

* * *

 **Well everyone, I finally updated the next chapter, the next one will be of them traveling through Viridian Forest and meeting friends and having trouble along the way. Will Ashley catch any bug pokemon and will Misty get over her fear? Only one way to find out.**

 **p.s. review and let me know what you guy's think on this chapter so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter, hopefully so soon after the last update. In this chapter, the gang will be traveling through Viridian Forest for the next few chapters Of course in this chapter, we just might run into a favorite friend of ours. Good luck reading everybody!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Both Ashley and Machop covered their ears with a disgruntled look on their faces as Misty screamed once again when she thought she saw a bug type pokemon, obviously she knew there were going to be bug type pokemon but she still screeches very loud at everything she thought was moving. "Aaaahhhhh!" Misty screeched again and Ashley turned to her friend, annoyed. "Misty, why are you constantly screaming, I won't be able to catch anything at this rate." She said complaining to Misty. She heard Misty huff at her.

"Well excuse me for my being scared of bug type Pokemon. " Misty said a little bit mockingly. Ashley just rolled her eyes and kept her eye out for bug type Pokemon. "You know what you need?" She asked her. Misty shook her head but stayed close to Ashley and Machop. "No, what do I need?" She asked her friend. "I think you need to catch a bug type Pokemon to help you get over your fear, oh I don't know, maybe something like a caterpie. At least they're final evolve form, Butterfree, is gorgeous especially when well taken cared off and nobody would expect someone like you to have a bug type Pokemon, not even your sisters should you battle them." Ashley suggested to her.

Misty shivered at the thought of catching a creepy bug type pokemon even though she does admit that a Butterfree would have been nice and they were pretty, especially when the sun glitters on them and sighed. "I'll think about it Ashley, it won't happen anytime soon," Misty said with a huff that had Ashley rolling her eyes at her friend and blinked when Machop pointed at something frantically. She looked in the direction he was pointing at and grinned when she noticed a Weedle and gave Machop a grin. "Wanna give it a challenge it can't forget buddy?" She asked him and he gave her an eager nod and jumped in front of her and got into a fighting stance, startling the Weedle who gave her Machop a challenging glare.

"Now Machop, start off with a low kick and send it slamming into a tree," Ashley demanded Machop who did as he was told. Machop gave his trainer a grunt as he gave off a running start lowering himself a bit in front of Weedle, sweeping his leg underneath it and gave it a strong kick against the tree on Weedle's right with a thud. Weedle glared at her Machop and shot off a series of purple little sticks that tells Ashley it's firing poison sting. "Dodge it Machop and give it a Karate chop!" She demanded the little guy who gave himself a slight jump above Weedle and slammed his hand in a chopping position and slammed it hard against Weedle's head causing the little guy to fall back into a dead faint and Ashley grinned widely and threw a Pokeball, letting the red and white ball land directly on Weedle's head, capturing it in a red glowing light and sucking it inside.

The Pokeball landed on the ground with a slight thud and it shook, once, twice, and the third time and suddenly the ball clicked and stopped shaking, signaling that she caught the Weedle without any trouble. She turned to see Misty giving her a freaked out look. "Did you just literally ignored everything I said about bug Pokemon?" She asked her friend, tapping her foot all the while. Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "What, a weedle is a good pokemon to have, especially if you train them well, I couldn't let it go and alert the colony anyways so it's basically a win-win. " She said grinning at her friend who just raised her hands in the air with a groan. "Why do I even bother?" Misty asked herself and made a vow into staying far away from Ashley's Weedle.

Ashley looked around the area with a critical eye for a bit and noticed that it was perfect for them to stay for the night. "I think we can camp out here, shouldn't give us too many problems with any of the wild pokemon and it's reaching dinner time anyway." She said to Misty who gave her a relief smile, she was getting too tired to want to continue traveling, even during the night time in a bug type forest.

After making their camp, Ashley got out all of her pokemon, smiling at Connall, Esther, and Poseidon who gave out a slight roar and gave her a gentle nudge, causing her to laugh and to wrap her arms around Poseidon."Hey bud, good to see you too. Anyway, guy's, I wanted to introduce you to two new team members, meet Machop and Weedle. Weedle and Machop, Connall is the Growlithe fire type, Esther is the female Pidgey of the team, and Poseidon is our giant friend, the Gyarados, go ahead and say hi while I get our dinner started while Misty gets the firewood, maybe I could even come up with a name for Weedle and Machop while I'm at it." She whispered the last part to herself as she got her cooking utilities out of her bag and got started.

POKEMON'S POINT OF VIEW( _POKESPEACH):_

Connall looked at their new teammates with a critical eye and noticed how the Machop stiffen under their staring, the Weedle, however, stared at Poseidon with awe and a bit of fear. "How did our trainer get a Gyarados when she's just beginning?" Weedle asked out loud, causing Poseidon to smirk at the little bug.

"Ashley caught me when I was just a Magikarp, of course by then I was close to evolving anyway's but her training methods were the reason why I keep getting stronger and she's a good girl, treats us Pokemon as equals in any case and earned my respect through certain battles," Poseidon said with a rumble in his throat, almost purring in pride at his trainer. "Well if she can earn a Gyarados as a friend that obeys her in battle, I'm certainly staying, maybe she can help me become a strong Beedrill, so who did she start out with?" Weedle asked them and Poseidon and Esther both looked to Connall who just huffed at his teammates. "Yeah I'm her starter, names Connall little bug and in this team, we take our training seriously and Ashley is a very nice girl, one I'm proud to call my Alpha and you could probably call me the beta of this team, what about you Machop, are you going to stay on this team?" Connall barked at the fighting type who gave him a glare and crossed his arms.

"I was given to her by the person who gave you to her, said she was a decent trainer I guess. So far she seems alright, doesn't mean she earned my trust yet." Machop said with a huff and glared back at Poseidon who gave him a warning growl. "Watch your tone when you speak of our trainer Machop, we will fight and we will win, so if you want to earn our respect, treat the girl with respect to your Alpha," Esther said in a no-nonsense tone, causing Machop to give them a growl and made his way back to Ashley's side and sat down by the fire with a glare.

BACK WITH ASHLEY:

Ashley frowned worriedly at her Pokemon when she heard them growling at Machop and watched him make his way near her and sat by the fire, glaring at the flames and saw her other Pokemon talking amongst themselves but also giving Machop a wary glare. She was glad they were getting along with Weedle though. They definitely need to learn their teamwork though before they run into any kind of situations that could be their lives on the line, not that she hoped that would be soon though, they were having such a good journey so far. She heard a twig snap and yelped as a sword nearly cut through her eye causing her Pokemon to go into attack mode, immediately shielding her behind them as Esther cawed loudly and attacked the person who nearly made her lose her sight.

"Aaagh, please, make her stop, I wasn't attacking you!" The boy with the sword said as Esther kept slashing her claws into the boy's face. Ashley scoffed and saw Misty running, face red from being out of breath. "Your okay Ashley!, This guy nearly hit me with his sword, and he was going after the final trainer from Pallet town and had to hurry back, are you okay?" Misty asked her friend worried. Ashley just gave Misty a hug. "I'm okay, he nearly made me lose my eyesight though with how close he was swinging that sword, then he just had the nerve to tell me he wasn't trying to attack me before you showed up,"Ashley said while glaring at the boy that was close to fainting while still being attacked by Esther.

"Esther, stand down girl. Now you, tell me why you're here before I let Esther finish up her attack." Ashley stated firmly to the boy as Misty came up beside her protectively. The boy groaned a bit at the pain and slowly stood up and stared at the pretty girl him. She was somewhere between short and tall, of an average size for a 14-year-old he guessed to himself, she had long flowing black hair that was held back in a ponytail and she had on pretty blue jeans with a belt that held her Pokeballs and she had on a light purple hoodie and a Pokeball shaped hat on her head and she was glaring at him intently with her Pidgey glaring at him on her right shoulder and her Machop on her left side, in a fighting stance.

"My name is Samurai, I was told that you would be a girl named Ashley from Kanto from this challenger, said it could help me grow stronger so I, Samurai, challenge you to a battle!" He pointed his finger at the black haired girl that had everyone in stunned silence and just stared at him in shock.

* * *

 **Here you go guys, the next chapter. I realized from a favorite reader that I had never described what she was wearing and what she kinda looked like, she is a female version of Ash, instead of Z markings on both of her cheeks, imagine freckles and her eyes are brown, the rest I just described in the end of the chapter where they met Samurai. Anywho, let me know what you guy's think about this chapter and how I'm doing so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter to the Kanto Adventure of Ashley and Co. In this chapter, we'll finally be meeting up with our darling Pikachu and "drum roll..." Team Rocket! So, in any case, let's move on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Ashley gave a determined grin as she stood across the field across from Samurai who copied her grin. "Are you ready?" Samurai asked her. "Yeah I'm ready, want to battle Machop?" She asked her new Pokemon who gave her a curious look for a minute before giving her a nod and made to stand in front of her in a battle stance. Samurai nodded to himself and he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air and out came a Metapod, it was a little pointy on the head and green all over with dark eyes but from what Ashley observed, it's defense seem to be pretty sturdy and it's skin seemed to glow under the sun, showing a healthy Pokemon and she gave Samurai an approving nod that he didn't understand what that meant to him.

"Ladies first, miss," Samurai said politely, gaining a smile from her. "Thank you, alright Machop, I want you to get a running head start and use low kick, slam that Metapod into one of the trees." She demanded and her Machop moved at a high speed and disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Metapod who looked at him in surprise as Machop moved his leg from below and slammed it upwards on Metapod's side, effectively knocking it into a tree with a low grunt of slight pain.

Samurai gritted his teeth, that Machop certainly was fast, that kick was pretty strong against his Metapod's skin even when he trained it up with its defense moves like Harden. "Metapod, use a string shot on another tree and then use tackle, full power!" He said a bit loudly, but not panicking, not yet. His Metapod gave him a nod and shot a string of webs around a nearby tree and made to swing it's body, getting away from Machop who looked at the bug warily. Suddenly as Metapod landed on the landed, it moved with a slight silver glow and made to slam into Machop who grunted a bit at the weight pushing against his body but managed to shove the bug Pokemon back.

"Alright Machop, let's see if we can finish this by using Karate chop," Ashley said calmly, Machop gave his trainer a nod and sped up at a running pace and slammed his arm hard against Metapod's head who fell into a dead faint, swirls in it's singling an end to their first match. Samurai sighed a little bit but gave her a smirk. "I have to say, you're Machop is pretty strong, but let's see you try to beat my Pinsir." He said, returning Metapod and throwing another Pokeball in the air and out came the most intimidating bug type Pokemon Ashley ever seen. It had spikes on its claws and pincers on its head looking pretty sharp.

"Alright Machop, come back over here. now Esther, come on out for a battle!" She said as she threw Esther's ball out in the air and out came Esther, her feather's shining from Ashley grooming just hours before. Esther cooed out a challenge at seeing her opponent. Samurai smirked at her for a bit. "Alright Pinsir, use vice grip now." He bellowed out loud. His Pinsir moved into a speed Ashley ever see before and tried to get a hold of Esther but she was too fast in the air for the bug type to grab hold of. "now Esther, use gust, full power!" Her Pidgey gave off a loud caw and flapped her wings back and forth hard creating a powerful gust of wind that had Pinsir fly backward and slam into a tree with a painful grunt and slid down to the ground, shaking its head from the blood rush.

"Pinsir, hurry and get back up and use seismic toss!" He said a bit loudly but suddenly both their Pokemon stopped along with Machop, all heads turn into the direction where they could hear angry buzzing noises ad they could see all Pokemon of all types running frantically, almost as if they were trying to get away from something that was dangerous to them. "Something's wrong," Ashley said out loud as she ran in the direction with Misty and Samurai calling out for her in worry. With Esther and Machop following beside her and her other Pokemon on her belt, she ran in the direction and paused as she heard a Pokemon squeal out loud in pain and she spotted a strong thundershock flicking up in the distance she's running to and she started running in that direction faster than she ever had before, feeling her heart lurched in her throat as she heard a pained cry.

Ashley, Machop, and Esther all approached to where the thundershock was being lit up and came upon herself a field and these two strange people with a black and white uniform with a red R labeled on their back, letting Ashley know she was in the presence of a bad group of people that called themselves Team Rocket, she spotted a Meowth with it's claws out, snarling menacingly at it's opponent along with a Koffing and an Ekans spitting out poison in the ground in front of them. She could see them fighting against a wild Pikachu who seemed to have a collar attached rather painfully around its body, almost locking up its arms, she could see blood lightly dripping along his fur and she could also see a couple of bruises and cuts lingered on his body, for some reason, she could tell the Pikachu was male and she almost felt the pain the little one was in, she felt his pained cry echoing in her heart, she knew without a doubt, that she had to help the little one.

Running towards Pikachu, she noticed the Ekans opening its fangs, venom along with a bit of poison in it, started to lung at Ashley, but she stepped in front of Pikachu with a loud "No!" Her arm lifted in a shield to protect her face as Ekans bit into her skin, causing her to cry out in the pain and she could feel the poison starting to set in.

"Who on earth is the brat?!" The redhead lady of Team Rocket asked out loud as she stared at the obviously young girl with a Pidgey and a Machop standing next to her protectively, all standing in front of the Pikachu her team was in charge of catching. Ashley gritted her teeth in pain but glared at Team Rocket. "Why are you attacking this Pikachu Team Rocket?" She demanded them. The redhead women laughed at her and gave her partner a smirk. "Hahaha, this girl thinks she can just give her all the answers, well not without a fight on our hands, Ekans, bite her again, get rid of her." She demanded as Ashley heard "James" chuckle in amusement.

Ashley bent down to tenderly pick up Pikachu in her injured arm, despite it struggling away from her with a weak "Pika." She grabbed Poseidon's Pokeball and threw it in the air, letting her Gyarados come out with a loud roar, already knowing what his trainer wanted, having seen what the little snake did to her arm and was furious and showed his anger, making the snake quiver in fear at the sight of him.

"Poseidon, use Dragon Pulse, blast them out of this forest!" Ashley demanded of her friend, ignoring Team Rocket's shocked stance and stayed with her friend with Esther and Machop next to her. Her Poseidon did as she told him, puffing in some air and suddenly letting out a powerful blue fireball and letting go off on Team Rocket, making them scream at the attack but managed to dodge. "Gggrrrr, don't know where you got a Gyarados you little brat but that doesn't mean you won this battle. Ekans, try and use acid." She demanded her snake Pokemon. James, the blue haired guy next to her gave Ashley a glare as well. "Koffing, use smog attack." He said.

Both Pokemon made to use their respective attacks, but Ashley wasn't having it today. "Esther, use Gust to get rid of the smog, Poseidon, I want you to use Thunderbolt, full power!" She said loudly. Both of her Pokemon nodded at her demands and when Poseidon let loose Thunderbolt, it let off a string of explosion's and dust from the ground, damaging a few of the tree's nearby.

Samurai was in awe of the battle before him with the shrieking maiden beside him, Misty if he recalled, as he watched Ashley try to save that wild Pikachu from being captured by Team Rocket and turned to Misty. "How?" He asked her. Misty just gave the boy with the sword a smirk. "Just two intense heavy training that cost them to be this strong, unlike most people, Ashley takes her training very seriously." She explained to him as dawn realization lt up in Samurai's eyes and they turned back to the battle, waiting in case Ashley needed their help.

Ashly gritted her teeth in pain as she held onto Pikachu with her injured arm. "Poseidon, I want you to finish this by using Thunder!" She said sternly. Her Poseidon did as she commanded and let loose a powerful thunder attack that caused an explosive that fainted Team Rocket's Pokemon. The redhead lady actually growled at her. "We'll get that little rat next time you little brat. By the time we come for it, we'll be getting rid of you first for getting in our way." She said as she recalled her Ekans and Team Rocket run off.

Ashley sighed in relief as they disappeared and smiled at the Pikachu in her arms, she noticed he was looking at her injured arm that oozed poison through her veins right there. "Don't worry about me Pikachu, you're free to go now." She said with a pain-filled smile but grinned wider when Misty called her name. She turned around and waved her good arm. "Don't worry Misty, everything's ok..." Ashley grunted and stopped herself and suddenly haze started clouding her vision and she gave Misty who gave her a concern "Ashley?!" Before she fell backward as darkness filled her mind, the last thing she heard was her Pokemon coming out of their Pokeballs crying out for her.

* * *

 **Well guy's here is the next chapter, don't hate me for how it ended, she'll be okay but I just had to leave this little cliff hanger. Let me know what you guy's think of it so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, hope you're not too angry at the cliffhanger before, I had to write it out that way, too irresistible not to. In any case, this chapter has Ashley waking up, catching Pikachu, and the gang will move on to Pewter City. See you guy's at the bottom!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Misty hurried after seeing Ashley fall to the ground, her Pokemon all coming out of their Pokeball's with a slightly fearful cry, surrounding their trainer and the wild Pikachu. Just before Ashley could hit her head though, Machop caught her and held onto her as much as he could with being smaller than she was. "Mach, Machop." He said worriedly as Misty approached warily, showing that she only wanted to help in case the Pokemon got aggressive, thankfully she was allowed to get close, but Poseidon growled at Samurai to stay away from his trainer, making the sword wielder gulp fearfully.

Misty gasped a bit at seeing Ashley's arm, it was bruised from the Ekan's bite and oozing blood and venom through the two bite gaps in the arm. She turned to Samurai frantically. "Quick, do you know of any place we could heal Ashley? We gotta get the poison out of her before it kills her." She said rather quickly. Worry flashed over Samurai's face. "I live in a cottage not too far from here, with my experience with poison types thanks to Beedril, I might be to able to stabilize her long enough for her to reach a doctor in Pewter City. You'll have to carry her though, I think her Pokemon don't trust anyone but you touching her at the moment." He said, watching the Growlithe and Gyarados warily, both were giving him glares and growling at him occasionally while he was speaking to the Shrieking maiden.

Misty gave him a nod and turned to Ashley's Pokemon. "Some of you may follow us but Poseidon, you have to go in your Pokeball, you can trust me, I promise Ashley will get better real soon and that you'll see her again, you just have to trust me." She pleaded with the Gyarados despite her fear of them. Poseidon just glared at the redhead trainer that was friends with his human girl to see her sincerity. So Misty gently gathered her friend into her arms and they carefully made their way to Samurai's cottage.

THE NEXT DAY:

Ashley could only see nothing but darkness when she regained her consciousness. She could barely move her arms, her right arm flared with a pain she had never felt before but she remembered how she got it in the first place, protecting a Pikachu from Team Rocket and getting bitten by their Ekans in the progress, she remembered falling but something had caught her before her head landed harshly on the ground, Machop, she realized, she'll have to think of a way to thank him for saving her fall and also remembered Misty's horrified face and her calling out to Ashley and knew she must wake up. She could almost feel everyone's worry.

Just as she tried to move, her arm flared up in the most painful way imaginable, making her groan out to the feeling. "Ashley!"Pika!" Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Misty and the Pikachu she saved looking down at her worriedly, relief filled Misty's face. "Oh Ashley, thank goodness you're okay, I was so worried when you suddenly broke out into a fever, but you're awake, that tells us you're going to be okay." She said happily. Ashley tried to sit up a bit but grimaced in pain, seeing what she was doing, Misty gently helped her into a sitting position, her back against the headboard. Ashley looked around the room and noticed they were inside a cottage.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked Misty. Misty's eyes lit up. "Oh that guy you battled before we ran into Team Rocket, Samurai, he led us here so we could get rid of the poison that was spreading through you're veins, he's been so helpful despite how he introduced himself in the beginning, oh and you're Pokemon, especially Poseidon, had been worried sick about you, I had to return them into their Pokeballs when they started getting a bit aggressive with us when we were getting the poison out of your system," Misty explained to her.

Ashley gave her an understanding but thankful nod and turned to Pikachu, surprised that he was still there, watching them talking. He gave her a coo and titled his head at her, the collar that was on him before thanks to Team Rocket was gone and he seemed to be fully healed. Ashley looked at Misty when she heard a giggle. "He wouldn't leave your side no matter what, stayed awake and kept an eye on you all night when we were too exhausted to stay awake." She said to her, happy that her friend was awake and her worry was dissipated.

Ashley turned to Pikachu with a large smile on her face, warmth filling her chest. "You stayed, but why?" She asked him. Pikachu just gave her a smile and rubbed his cheek against hers with a loud, "chaaa!" Ashley just continued to smile and raised her good arm and gently scratched him under his chin. "I think he wants to be with you from this point on, probably you helped him at the risk of your own life?" Misty asked Pikachu who nodded at her and looked at Ashley hopefully. "Oh, I guess you can come along with me then, wait if all of my other Pokemon are in their Pokeballs, where's Machop? You know he doesn't like his Pokeball." She asked the last part to Misty worriedly.

Misty sighed and grabbed a nearby chair and sat it next to her bed. "He was beside himself ever since you collapsed, of course, it was like he closed off his emotions even more so than he did before, but I could tell he was worried, kept training constantly all night, draining himself of his energy, and kept himself busy as he would change your bandages on your arm after Samurai showed him how to when he wouldn't let the man himself do it, I think he's starting to trust you, Ashley, even if he doesn't really show it." Ashley was quiet the entire time Misty talked of her new friend, Machop, in silent awe.

He was the one that kept her arm bandaged and cleaned? He really did care about her than she thought he did. She felt small tears starting to linger in her brown eyes and hastily rubbed them and turned to Misty. "Where is he now if he's not here?" She asked her friend. Misty gave her a gentle smile. "He went to gather firewood with Samurai a few minutes when he wouldn't give himself a break from watching over you, they should be here about, oh now." The girls and Pikachu both turned to the entrance of the small cottage and Ashley smiled at seeing an armful of sticks was Machop that came in first and she watched his dark widening in shock at seeing her wide awake. "Machop, why did you stop?" Samurai's voice asked the fighting type from outside the cottage. "Machop, I'm here, I'm okay now," Ashley said, coaxing him to come to her.

He moved the sticks they were going to use for firewood next to the fireplace, Samurai coming after him, brightening immediately at seeing Ashley awake. Machop, though was in shock, the human girl he was secretly worried over was finally awake, though in pain he could tell from her grimace when she tried to lean towards him reassuringly with that darn Pikachu she jumped in front of and got injured because of him in the first place was awake again. He had been so worried that he would have lost the only trainer that seemed to actually care about him wouldn't make it through the night, but again, this human proved him wrong and she was going to be okay, he went to her in a daze and as soon as he was in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her injured arm and said his species name in a single cry and just tighten his arms around the gir; before him that managed to win his heart.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks, the next chapter. Let me know what you guy's thought of it! I won't be able to get started on the next chapter the next day or two since I'll be busy with work thanks to the Kentucky Derby (I work in a restaurant as an assistant server inside a hotel by the airport if anyone had any questions about that) so I won't have the time for it. But here it is though, let me know what you folks think about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, give me your most honest opinion on how you think I'm doing with the story. Honesty is a must have and it will tell me how much I need to work through with my writing to make it much more enjoyable. Anywho, in this chapter Ashley and friends will be on they're way in leaving Viridian Forest towards Pewter City where Ashley will be challenging Brock, the rock type gym leader, how will she fare going through the forest with her injured arm thanks to Team Rocket's Ekans? Well just read and find out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **Ashley's current Team:**

 **Growlithe (name: Connall) Starter Pokemon**

 **Pidgey (name: Esther) Secondary Pokemon**

 **Gyarados (name: Poseidon) Third Pokemon**

 **Machop (name: Cratus) Fourth Pokemon**

 **Weedle (name: Mel) Fifth Pokemon**

 **Pikachu (name: Pal) Sixth Pokemon**

 **newer Pokemon caught in chapter 8:**

 **Scyther (name: Remo) Seven Pokemon, in storage**

 **MiSTY'S TEAM:**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

 **Goldeen**

 **NEWER POKEMON CAUGHT in chapter 8:**

 **Caterpie**

* * *

Ashley groaned a bit when she woke up with Pal and Cratus curled up next to her almost protectively and smiled at the nicknames she gave them the day she woke after being injured, she even named her Weedle Mel, short for Melissa which was the God of all bee types like the Beedril which her Weedle liked the sound of the name rather happily she recalled. Ashley frowned when she spotted her injured arm, it was getting better for sure thanks to Samurai but it was still held still in a cast and will be for some time, which made things harder for her.

After getting herself ready and packing her stuff, Pal jumped to the point that he was riding her shoulders and Cratus stayed by her side, almost protectively she noticed and made her way outside to find Misty and Samurai waiting for her. She smiled at Misty. "Are we ready to continue our Journey?" She asked her friend as she swings her pack back on her back. Misty nodded happily. "I'm about ready to get out of this forest and stay in an actual bed for once, we've been here way too long," Misty said with a groan causing Ashley to giggle at her in amusement and turned to Samurai.

She did something that surprised everyone by giving him a peck on the cheek, causing him to stammer and stare at her in shock. "Thank you for everything you did for us while we stayed with you." She told him, unaware that Cratus was glaring at the boy and Pal was giving them a confused tilt of his head with a question,"Pika?" Misty was giggling at Samurai's look and grabbed Ashley's arm, "Let's get going Ashley, I want to get out of here sometime soon." She said slightly impatiently and just continuing to walk forward in a slight march. Ashley turned her head a bit and gave a still slightly shocked Samurai a wave goodbye as the girls and Pokemon made they're way out of the forest.

A DAY LATER:

Ashley smiled tiredly when they could finally see the exit to Pewter City showed when she heard her friend Misty groan in relief as her Caterpie rode on her head with a happy chirp. Everything happened all at once, Her Mel had evolved into a Beedril after some intense battling the last day or so and she managed to catch a Scyther which she named him Remo which meant "The Strong One" after he protected her from a multitude of wild Beedril that was furious when her and Misty had accidentally run into their territory along with a caterpie that protected Misty from a random stinger and managed to get Misty to catch it which surprised her what with Misty's fear of bug type Pokemon.

"What, it wanted to be with me and it said it wouldn't leave me alone unless I caught it which I did." Misty had defended herself when she noticed Ashley's shocked look after catching Caterpie.

"Finally, we're out of that Forest, thought we'd never get to Pewter City," Misty said with a tired groan as she sat down on one of the boulders. Ashley grimaced a bit at the slight pain in her still bandaged arm and gave Misty a nod. "Same here and I need something to kill the name in my arm," Ashley answered Misty which caused the girl to give her friend a concerned look. "Here, let me check you're arm real quick," Misty said, gently grabbing her arm in her hand.

After carefully removing Ashley's bandages, everyone grimaced at the sight of her arm. It was heavily bruised, yellowish pue look surrounded the two bite marks which oozed a bit with sweat and some loose dried blood showing on her injured arm. "Oh my, that's quite the bite mark you got there miss." Both girls jumped nervously and turned around to see an old man sitting on some rocks, he had a mustache and a hat to shield the sun from his face, he was wearing a kinda cape-like cloak around his body, his skin was dark as well.

Ashley was flinching at the pain but warily glanced at the man before them, her Cratus was glaring at the man and standing in front of her protectively. " We ran into Team Rocket trying to capture this Pikachu here and I was bitten by their Ekans." She said a little shakily, trying to ignore the pain in her arm as Misty carefully cleaned it and rewrapped her bandages. "Who are you by the way?" Ashley warily asked the old man.

She saw the man give her a look but then gave her a gentle smile. "My name is Flint, by the way, want me to show you girls the way to the pokemon center?" He asked them. Ashley her head before Misty opened and grabbed her friend's hands, about to leave. "No thanks, Pewter City is a small country, I'm sure we can find it without trouble, thank you though." She said to the man and turned to Misty who gave her a frown. "Let's get out of here." She hissed lowly to her friend who gave her an 'O' look on her face before following her friend with her Pokemon, all three glaring at the man in warning to keep away from their humans, making him take a step back at their looks, especially when that girls Pikachu started sparkling its cheeks.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER:

Both girls and Pokemon finally made it to the Pokemon Center and Ashley just felt even worse than she did before they entered in Pewter City, feeling faint, she leaned against Misty who looked at her worriedly. "Ashley, what's wrong?" She asked her friend, both they're Pokemon looking at the girl in worry, Cratus especially. "My arm." Ashley wheezed in pain and felt her eyes closed, not hearing Misty calling out to her.

MISTY'S POV:

Misty wrapped her arms underneath Ashley's arms, keeping her from falling to the floor and looked at the desk to where she could see Nurse Joy who was working on the computer. "Nurse Joy, please, she needs help!" She called out worriedly causing Nurse Joy to look up and gasp at the sight of a young girl holding up her dark-haired friend, their Pokemon surrounding them protectively. "Chansey, get a stretcher, we need immediate attention right now." She said, going into Doctor mode immediately. Her Chansey did as told and immediately made her way to the girls and helped laid down the young woman onto the stretcher and Nurse Joy turned to Misty with a stern glare on her face.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded the red-headed girl.

Misty had told Nurse Joy and was now currently out in the lobby waiting for news about her friend Ashley with Cratus, Pal, and her Caterpie when she spotted her old friend, Brock walking in who gave her a wave when he spotted her. "Misty, hey, what are you doing here?" He asked her and she frowned worriedly, remembering her friend. "My friend, Ashley is really hurt actually. We ran into Team Rocket trying to capture Pikachu here, whose nicknamed Pal by the way, and their Ekans bit her in the arm when she ran in front of Pal." She explained to her Gym leader friend.

He frowned as well at hearing Team Rocket. "Well, I'm sure Nurse Joy will do the best she can to help Ashley, are these three Pokemon hers?" He asked her as he looked at Pal, Machop, and Caterpie. "Well Pal and Machop, whose name is Cratus by the way, belong to Ashley, believe it or not, Brock, Caterpie actually belongs to me." She admitted at his shocked look. "But how, what happened to your fear of bug type Pokemon?" He asked her in shock.

She gave him a smile. "It was Ashley that helped me get over the fear, to be honest. " Just as she said that the emergency room light went out and Nurse Joy came out and gave Misty a gentle smile. "Well Nurse Joy, how is she?" Misty asked her. Nurse Joy took a few minutes of silence but gave Misty a wide smile. "She'll be alright, Ashley just needs rest overnight and the only thing she'll have to worry about is some slight pain in her arm tomorrow. She had some amount of poison in her but the person that tried getting all the poison out gave her a fighting chance even though it gave her some infection which is why she fainted in the lobby, but she'll be okay though, you can go in and see her if you like." Nurse Joy explained to her showing them the way to Ashley's room.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Ashley Ketchum grinned in excitement as she stood in front of the Rocky Pokemon Gym with Misty and Cratus and Pal at her side. "Someone looks ready for her battle," Misty said with a teasing grin at her friend. Ashley gave her a smirk. "You know my team and I are most definitely ready for a battle Mist, been training for a few weeks, more than a normal trainer would spend." She said in determination. Misty gave her a smile, eyes frowning though as they flickered to Ashley's bandaged arm.

Both girls and Pokemon stepped into the dark gym and a light flickered on in a single silhouette above Brock who was sitting cross-legged, almost like he was meditating before they arrived. He smiled at them. "So I see you finally arrived for that battle, huh Ashley, just because we've become friends, doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you." He challenged her as he stood in front of a battlefield on one end and with Ashley on the other end. Ashley just gave Brock a smirk. "Wouldn't want it any other way Brock, bring it on." She said loudly as she grabbed Connall's Pokeball. The referee stood in the middle on the left side of the battlefield raised a green flag.

"This will be an official gym match and will be a battle of two against Pokemon, the rule states that when a Pokemon faints the winner is the challenger's Pokemon and when both are unable to battle, the battle will be ended, we can now commence!" He said as he threw down the flag and backed off.

"Go Geodude!"Go Connall!" Both trainers threw their Pokeballs in the air and both Pokemon, A Geodude, which is a rock type cried out a challenge as a Growlithe, a puppy fire type Pokemon growled in fierce determination. "Geodude, knock back that Growlithe with Tackle!" Brock demanded his Pokemon. Geodude gave a loud cry as he started spinning like a rolling ball and moved at a high speed and made its way to slam into Connall. "Connall, dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ashley yelled out to her best friend.

Connall gave her an answered bark and ran forward and used his hind legs to jump mid-air as his tail started glowing silver colors and slammed it against Geodude's head who grunted loudly at the hit and backed off as he shook his head a bit. Brock looked on impressed that Ashley worked out her Growlithe's weakness and turned it in an advantage instead. "Geodude, use rock throw!" Brock ordered his Pokemon.

Geodude grunted to his trainer in affirmation and used his arms and moved them to the ground and started shoving large rocks in Connall's direction. "Connall, dodge it and use Fire Fang!" Ashley said to her partner. Connall gave his trainer a bark and sped his way through the rocks that started tumbling nearly on top of him, fire coating his teeth as he gave Geodude a growl and launched a bite on the rock type's arm who gave out a loud screech of pain and struggled to get the Growlithe off of him but the puppy pokemon ust viciously continued to hold on while tightening his teeth around the rock type's arm, not letting go until he felt the other Pokemon suddenly felt limp and finally stopped struggling and let go of the arm and gave Ashley a happy bark when Geodude fell forward in a dead like feint with swirls in its eyes.

The Referee looked at the puppy pokemon almost nervously for a minute before raising the flag in Ashley's direction. "The winner goes to the pokemon and it's challenger. Both trainers, please get your next Pokemon ready!" He said waving his flag around and then backing up again.

Brock returned his Geodude just as Ashley did the same with her Growlithe and hung up her Pokeball back on her belt. "One more Pokemon, I gotta say, Ashley, you certainly did a good job preparing your Pokemon for this gym battle, but let's see you beat my Onix!" Brock yelled out as his rather big Onix as it gave off as a slightly scary challenging roar that shook the ground a bit. Ashley gave Brock a smirk. "I guess you just didn't think of how I'd train my Pokemon, but did you ever think there'd be a surprise Brock? Go Poseidon!" She yelled out as her Gyarados gave out a loud roar that shocked Brock.

He was surprised that a beginning trainer actually caught a Gyarados and also have it obey you during a battle, the fact that this girl before him has just that, well this will be a tough one to beat, he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hello folks, just thought I'd leave this right here. So I know parts here and there seems rushed but I just didn't have the time and patience to write it all out in full detail. But it's finally here and honestly a little longer than my last chapters so that kinda makes up for it. Anywho, let me know what you guy's think of this chapter in my reviews and I'm also looking for a permanent Beta to help me out with my stories and if anyone knows anybody available, have them check out my stories and see which ones they would be interested in betaing for me through PM. Hope all of you readers have a good time.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE! MUST READ!

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

 _ **Hello, my readers, I have sadly decided to put "The Kanto Adventure" up for adoption. For instance, the writing of this story really puts me in a constant challenge and it's something I have no time in my life for that pain. There are alway's someone better than me that could turn this story into something amazing if they want it to. I plan on looking for a story that would be much better for my writing than the "The Kanto Adventure" of course, anyone interested in adopting would have to PM me for details if they're really serious about it. I may or may not put the other stories up for adoption as well. If my muse wants to keep it up I'll continue writing the story, if not, there will be a notice published sooner or later. I've just have been so busy with other things in life and my grandma seems to get weaker the older she gets, I just don't have the time to update more and more than I would like to. For any questions or details, please PM me and I'll get to you if I'm not busy.**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Samyueru**_


	10. ADOPTED!

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **As I stated, I plan to let you folks know that this story has officially been adopted by an author named**_ _ **Tomoe Mami. You could easily find them on this site obviously. They won't be able to update right away but I'll put on a notification every now and then for when he updates a chapter. In any case, I will be leaving the original story on here to those that would want to read it, hope you all go check them out!**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Samyueru**_

 _ **P.S Tomoe Mami also has an alt account here on , his username account is called Wizardmonfan and he'll be publishing "The Kanto Adventure" on that account instead.**_


End file.
